gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jury Fury
Go and intimidate the two jurors, but DON'T kill them! Smash up the Juror's car to get him out! Smash up the Juror's car! }} Jury Fury is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by lawyer Ken Rosenberg from his office in Washington Beach, Vice City. Mission Tommy drops by Ken's office in Washington Beach where Ken tells him that the Forelli Family is angry that they do not have the family's money. So, in the meantime, Tommy has to do them a favor; Sonny's cousin, Giorgio, is going to serve five years in prison for fraud unless the jury changes their minds. Tommy leaves Ken's office and sees a golfer run over a worker, who drops his hammer. Tommy takes the hammer (and optionally, the golfer's abandoned Glendale) and drives to either of the jurors. One of the jurors has his car parked at a high-rise building in Vice Point. Tommy smashes the car with his hammer until the juror comes out and runs away. Tommy then drives to the second juror. The other juror is standing next to his car in Ocean Beach, talking to a woman. Tommy approaches the second juror, who attempts to flee in his car but crashes into a passing Spand Express truck. Tommy smashes the car with a hammer until the second juror gets out and flees. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and intimidate the two jurors, but DON'T kill them *Smash up each Juror's car to get him out Reward The reward for completing this mission is $400 and the missions Riot and Road Kill are unlocked. Post mission phone call Phone Call 1 Sonny Forelli: Hey Tommy, it's Sonny. How's the sun tan? Tommy Vercetti: I ain't got no sun tan. Sonny Forelli: Well, you ain't got my money, either, so I'm wondering to myself, what are you doing? So, tell me, Tommy, what are you doing? Tommy Vercetti: I'm looking for the money, Sonny. Don't worry. Sonny Forelli: I am worrying, Tommy, that's my style, because I seem to problem in my life with unreliable people. Don't be an unreliable person, Tommy, please. Do us both a favor. I'm looking forward to hearing from you. Phone Call 2 Mr. Black: Get to the payphone next to the mall in Washington. Transcript Gallery JuryFury-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti damaging one of the lawyers cars JuryFury-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti approaching one of the lawyers JuryFury-GTAVC4.jpg|One of the lawyers shortly before running away from Tommy Vercetti JuryFury-GTAVC5.jpg|The second jurors car after being driven into a Spand Express truck with Tommy Vercetti standing nearby Walkthrough JuryFury-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy arrives at K. Rosenberg & Co. to find Ken sleeping on the couch near the door. Tommy slams the door to wake him up. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Ken immediately wakes up and is scared by the loud slam. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Ken realises that it was Tommy who woke him up and says that he will "need new pants". JuryFury-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Ken informs Tommy that the Forelli Crime Family has called him and told him that they will come and visit him and Tommy soon. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Ken asks Tommy if meeting Kent Paul at the Malibu Club has revealed any details about the whereabouts of the money they've lost. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|As Ken is taking some medication from a shelf near his desk, Tommy tells him that he does not know where the money is yet. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Ken tells Tommy that he was hoping that Tommy could find the missing money faster. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Ken reveals that the Forellis have told him that he will have to do some dirty work for them. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy asks Ken if he really meant that Tommy will have to do some dirty work for the Forellis. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Ken tells Tommy that that is indeed what he meant, and says that he could not intimidate jurors. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Ken also tells Tommy that even intimidating children is too hard for him and tells Tommy that he has tried to do so before. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Ken informs Tommy that he will have to intimidate some jurors, or else Forelli's cousin, Giorgio, will get a five year sentence for fraud. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy tells Ken that he understood what he is supposed to convince the jurors to leave Giorgio alone. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Ken tells Tommy that he already tried talking to the jurors peacefully and he couldn't do so. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Since the jurors refused to cooperate peacefully, Ken tells Tommy to use force to deal with them. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Upon exiting the office, Tommy sees a construction worker standing on the sidewalk. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Suddenly, a Glendale runs him over. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|The construction worker dropped his hammer, which could be useful for Tommy. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy arriving at the location of the first juror, who is talking to a black woman in a pink bikini. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy tries punching the juror to make him listen. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|After getting punched, the juror runs back to his car and tries to escape. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|After driving just a few meters, the juror crashes into a Spand Express truck. Upon crashing, the truck drops some hammers from the back. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Tommy decides to smash the jurors car and get him out. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Tommy smashing the juror's car. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|After Tommy smashes the car, the juror gets out and runs away, while Tommy yells at him to leave Giorgio alone. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Tommy arriving at the location of the second juror. The juror is missing, but his car is parked outside the hotel Tommy arrived at. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Upon his arrival, Tommy decides to smash the juror's car to get him to show up. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|Tommy smashing up the juror's car. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|After several moments, the juror appears and says that he cannot believe that the events that just occured truly happened. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Tommy threatens the jury and tells him to leave Giorgi alone. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|The jury runs away, terrified. JuryFury-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthrough GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 5 - Jury Fury (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 5 - Jury Fury|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }}de:Die Geschworenen ru:Jury Fury Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City